1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system which turns on or off a luminaire according to presence or absence of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a lighting system which is installed in an office, business premises, a warehouse, a factory, etc. operates to turn off all of luminaires when everyone leaves. However, when a person enters a dark room in a state in which all of the luminaires are off during night-time, it is difficult for the person to turn on the luminaires, causing inconvenience for the person.
In view of the above, a lighting system in which a camera is disposed in an area illuminated by a luminaire, and the luminaire is turned on when the camera detects presence of a person in a room. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-206713 discloses a technique related to such a lighting system.